Life in the Cooke County Jail
by Wigmens Pastries
Summary: A look at the movie Chicago as seen through Velma's eyes
1. Chapter 1: Velma Kelly

Life in the Cooke County Jail  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Why do I always have to get the ice?!" thought Velma as she walked up the stairs of the Cicero Hotel. "Oh well." "She could always put it out on the balcony." "It was certainly cold enough for that." She shivered and pulled her coat tighter. When she got back up to her room she was surprised not to hear her sister Veronica and her husband Charlie laughing. "Veronica must have started to get ready." She said to herself. She opened the door and gasped. Veronica and Charlie were doing Number 17.the Spread Eagle. "C- Charlie!" she manages to stutter. Charlie looks up startled.  
"Velma.sweet-heart!" "It didn't mean anything.we were just havin' some fun!" Veronica just laid there her eyes wide, like a deer staring into headlights. Velma's eyes had a look of mad rage in them. She reached into the drawer and fumbled for something. She pulls out a gun and with shaking hands aims it at Veronica.  
"Velma!" Veronica screams. "Wait!" Velma closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Veronica slumped over her body lifeless, blood oozing everywhere. She then aimed the gun at Charlie.  
"Velma babe!" He cried. "Can't we talk this out?!" "I love you!"  
"Sorry Charlie." She whispers and closes her eyes and shoots. Charlie flumps over on top of Veronica. Blood spattered onto everything. Velma stared at the gun in her hands. She stared at her lifeless husband and sister. She stared at the puddle of blood on the floor. She quickly wrapped the gun in the only thing she could find, a blood soaked handkerchief. 


	2. Chapter 2: All that Jazz

Life in the Cooke County Jail  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Velma ran down the hotel stairs. Show biz was sorta like the postal service. Rain nor sleet nor snow nor hail (nor murder) could stop it. "Taxi!" She yelled. A taxi pulled up. "Take me to the Onyx." She said.  
"What ever ya say.long as ya got the money." Said the driver with a sly grin. When they got to the Onyx Velma stepped out of the cab.  
"Keep the change..." She looked at the driver's name. "Charlie." A sudden feeling of combined grief and rage struck her.  
"Thanks!" Said Charlie as her drove off into the night. Velma started to walk into the Onyx when she saw a row of posters. Velma and Veronica.Themselves. Velma glared at the posters and ripped her sisters name off. She opened to the back door to the Onyx and a rush of familiar sounds surrounded her. The band warming up, the ventriloquist practicing, the stand up running through his lines.  
"You're on in 5!" the director said to the comedian. "Velma!" "Where the hell ya been?" He looks around. "And where's Veronica?!"  
"She's not herself tonight." Was Velma's grunted reply as she hurried to her dressing room.  
"But people paid to see your sister act!" yelled the director.  
"Don't sweat it I can do it alone!" Velma yelled back. She hurried into her dressing room and rummaged through her messily packed luggage. She sees the gun and slams it in a drawer. She looks at the blood on her hands. "Shit!" She runs to the sink and scrubs at her hands.  
"You're on in 5!" the director yelled through the door. Velma hurriedly pulled on her costume.  
"And now presenting Chicago's hottest show!" "Two jazz babes moving as one!" "The Onyx Theater is proud to present.The Kelly Sisters! Velma seemed to come up from the ground.  
"Come on babe, why don't we paint the town?" "And all that jazz." The spotlight was on the empty space where her sister should be. Velma looks up at the lighting men. She tilts her head signaling them to move it. As she sung Velma's eyes landed on a blonde woman standing in the crowd. Her eyes never leaving Velma, she had a hungry, ambitious look in her eyes. A man came up behind her.  
"Let's go babe."  
"But I didn't meet your friend.that.that manager guy!  
"Don't worry Roxie.it's all taken care of." He said in a deep voice.  
"You told him about me?" The man nodded. As the music played on Velma noticed the cops come in. At the end of the song she added a new line. She sang with a definite smile playing on her lips.  
"No, I'm no ones wife, but oh I love my life and all.that..jazz!" "That Jazz!" 


	3. Chapter 3: The murder of Fred Caisley

Life in the Cooke County Jail  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Say it again Fred." Roxie breathed  
  
"Jesus!" Fred rolled his eyes.  
"Hey Freddie.Fred?" "Where's the fire?" "Amos ain't gonna be home 'till midnight." "Hey Fred.I don't want you to feel like I'm naggin' or anything but don't you think you should have heard from that guy down at the club?" "It's been a month since you've told him about me." "I remember 'cause that was the night Velma Kelly plugged her sister and her husband." "Hey Fred maybe we could open a club." "Y'know.you could run it and.I could be the headliner."  
"Wake up kiddo, you ain't never gonna have an act!"  
"But you got connections.that guy down at the club."  
"What guy?" "There is no guy.that was the first time I ever set foot in that joint!" "I went in to collect a bet from the trombone player."  
"So you never told anyone about me?"  
"Bu-b.y-you lied to me!"  
"Sugar you were hot stuff!" "I woulda said anything to getta piece a that!"  
"Stay then.now?"  
"Get OFF!" Fred roared. He shoved Roxie into the wall. "You touch me again and I'll put your lights out." "We've had some laughs lets leave it at that."  
"You.you lied to me"  
"That's right sweet-heart, that's right."  
"You're a liar Fred." "You lied to me!" Roxie slides from her spot on the wall over to the bureau. She reaches in and pulls out something. "You son of a bitch." She shoots him and he falls to the ground. "You son of a bitch!" She shoots again. "You son of a." 


End file.
